Grown up
by Lady Merlin
Summary: ok, i have just found a new series of books, on Jack's childhood. I've decided to continue. K for safety. Full summary inside. Jack meets a childhood friend.
1. Chapter 1

Well, recently, I've found this book about Jack Sparrows, as a child. Yes. A published book. All the people who've never heard of such a thing, scream with me, cuz it's true. Just go google it, Jack Sparrows (that's the name of the book) by Rob Kidd. The first one's called The Coming Storm. It's amazing. I mean, GENIUS IDEA! I've decided to introduce a new character, Arabella. For those not ever intending to buy the book, I shall introduce the character I'm gonna use. For those who are gonna buy it, DO NOT READ THE NEXT TWO PARAGRAPHS! (descriptions of new characters)

Arabella: last name not known, feisty, not girly girl, same age as Jack, maybe a month younger. His first recruit/partner. She refused to sail under him but only as a partner. Her father owns the Faithful Bride. She doesn't really trust Jack, but then she is the first one to see that he has a good heart. For some reason, he tries to please her.

Fitzgerald: I can't be bothered to wrote the full name. Son of a duke. He's nice, but has the makings of a royal snob, a pain in the uhhh, never mind. He's been fully educated in all the ways of a sailor. He feels superior to Jack, who does attempt to befriend him. Arabella thinks he's nice. He is only part of the crew because he wanted to escape his royal life and also stole Jack's map.

STARTING NOW…

"Say 3 shillings and we forget the name?" a man said, the swinging of his arms causing the beads in his hair to clink about.

The haughty noble looked him in the eye and said, "Welcome to Port Royale." And gave a small bow, as his apprentice boy looked on curiously. The man grinned, his gold teeth glinting in the sunlight. He mumbled in a light tenor voice, "works every time" as he continued and picked up the harbour master's purse on the way out.

(By now you'll probably be thinking that I'm re-doing the CBP, but I'm not)

Making his way to the old Blacksmith shop, he walked in. He looked up at the rafters and remembered his and Will's first fight. And saw the wheel on which he had first accused him (and given Will the nickname) of eunuch. He glanced at the door, on which there was a sign pinned, _WANTED, dead or alive, Captain Jack Sparrows, for the following crimes blahblahblah, reward being 500 gold coins. _Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

He made his way through the shop, when all of a sudden, he tripped over an old sword lying on the floor, and crashed into an old bin full of metal shreddings.

"crap." He muttered, shaking off the shavings, when all of a sudden, he found a sword at his throat. "double crap." He mumbled.

Well? How was it? Nice start? I hope so. I have big hopes for this…REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chappie 2. I don't own anyone…

"Who are you and what do you want?" came a familiar voice. _Hmm, _thought Jack. He recognised the voice. Who was it… Who? AH YES…

"That, my dear boy is for me to know and you to find out." Jack said with a lilting voice.

The man infront of him lifted his huuuuuge hat and looked at the man in front of him. "Jack?" he asked in awe.

"That's captain to you Eunuch." Jack said ginning.

"JACK!" Will exclaimed as he hugged his old friend.

"ooph." Jack let out a wheeze of surprise, before hugging back. (OOC? Sorry)

Will pulled away, as if remembering who he was. And then Jack chuckled. "Will, we're like brothers. You can't seriously feel that way. Or… is the…" his face scrunched up disgustedly "eunuch-is-ness resurfacing? And you're staying away from me because you're seriously attracted to me and are afraid that I'll figure our like I just did," Will looked startled as he shook his head violently, Jack continued, "or are you refusing and coming closer to me because you know that I'll figure it out anyway and don't care anymore or are you coming close so that I'll think that you're not an eunuch while you truly hiding it…" Jack said, all in one breath. Will just looked confused.

Will rolled his eyes as he realised that Jack was pulling one of those long and confusing sentences in front of him just to kid around. Jack grinned. "Come on Jack. Let's go see Lizzie."

"Lizzie! Is that what you're calling her?" Jack asked disgustedly.

Will laughed. "Elizabeth's just too long to say again and again." He said.

"but you just said it." Jack said.

Will groaned. Jack took a translator to understand…

Well? I know, dodgy behavior, but I promise, no slash. :D REVIEW!


End file.
